Mirus Cavataio
"I was born perfect. So, hey, fuck you, shitbubble." ― Mirus Cavataio The son of Lauda Cavataio and Sanies Robur and the twin brother to Mira Cavataio. By his parents, Mirus is 24/32 Human, 2/32 Sith Pureblood, 2/32 Sith Hybrid, 1/32 Kiffar, 1/32 Epicanthix, 1/32 Morellian and 1/32 Miraluka, just like his sister. Personality Mirus and his sister are much alike in spirit, which suits them as twins. Mirus is a free spirit - one who, typically, does what he wants, when he wants, the way he wants to do it. He likes to see places, go out, party, get drunk (though he has something of an aversion to drug use) and get laid, usually in that order. He is easygoing and laid back - some see this as being obnoxious (partially true but not completely), for he likes to make snarky comments to keep things amusing. In fact, a lot of what he does is for his own amusement - everything from getting laid to studying ancient Force powers is under that umbrella. Mirus tends to put pleasure over work until it suits him - despite that, he's actually reasonably well educated and intelligent, able to hold a good conversation with someone who can engage him in a topic that interests him. He studies more than Mira does to gain intelligence, knowing the tenet that 'knowledge is power' - especially knowledge of an enemy. Mirus' interest in the Force is twofold: first it is an academic interest into the use and applications of a wide source of power, second it is him wishing to be unbelievably strong. Mirus grew up knowing the Force as magic thanks to his Dathomiri heritage and so likes to study the Force, specifically the Dark Side, to see how it differs from what he knows. Of course, he has not abandoned his heritage - like his grandmother Petra, Mirus' ultimate aim is to blend the Sith arts and the Witch arts into one school of thought for his own use. This way he is able to use everything at his disposal to dispatch any possible foe and climb to any height. He is, however, of the warrior's school of thought - his interest is that which can help him fight, rather than having a wide variety of spells at his disposal as a Sith Sorcerer would do. He comes off as cocky and egotistical, which is mostly true - he knows he has been bred for a specific purpose in life, to be better than anyone else. Sometimes he makes use of that, and his family's inherent wealth, to get what he wants. Most of the time, however, he prefers to do things under his own power. He is somewhat sharp-tongued and conniving, totally willing to twist the truth and lie to get his way, putting his own needs above that of others. Killing is not beneath him, nor is torture and shaming others. In fact, if it helps Mirus to get ahead, he is typically willing to do it - so long as it does not cross the Cavataio family or those he cares deeply for. He is, however, bad at non-familial relationships, having something of commitment issues. Not to mention he is also rather shallow. He doesn't like extreme weather, sand or ugly chicks. He likes getting blowjobs, making things explode and getting laid. Mirus, true to form, is extremely simple on the outside - and an enigmatic mystery just under that surface, which hides the innermost primal and simplistic nature of them all. Also, he likes oranges. That's a thing that's happening. He's read Twilight, too, after being forced to by Nessa. It's the worst torture that he's ever suffered and if you bring it up he might cry. Or flip out and kill you, one of the two. He has an adopted daughter in Caballah - saving her from Clan Zeresh, she is now being raised as a member of Clan Manasseh. He is not entirely happy about this, but them's the breaks. Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Force Powers Equipment, Items and Ships *Spellbook and training journal. These contain notes on not only Dathomiri magic but also the Force Powers that he has learned. These two books, given to him by his mother at the tender age of six, are incredibly important to him and, much like other Jai and Witches, are essentially the book his knowledge is forever bound to. *Sith sword. Like most Sith swords, it is fairly heavy - one and a half metres long, just over six kilograms in weight and extremely powerful. Obtained as part of his Trial of the Ancestors, imbued to the Dark Side with Sith alchemy, it has the standard Sith properties: lightsaber-resistant, blaster-deflecting, able to store the energy of Force lightning and reflect it back in attacks. It also serves as a Dark Side conduit and able to sharpen and strengthen itself with the Dark Side. Mirus takes this sword with him everywhere he goes. *Lightsaber. Acquired, much as his sword through the Trial of the Ancestors, from Petra Cavataio. This weapon with a red lightsaber blade is the symbolic weapon of the Sith. Mirus has a deep attachment to it and carries it almost everywhere he goes as a symbol of office, right next to his sword. *Battle armour. Forged with Sith Alchemy by himself and Nessa, it is designed for both aesthetics and practicality. The armoured parts are lightsaber resistant, covering only his forearms, shoulders, back and chest. The rest is spun from armourweave, making it a very practical combative tool resistant to many types of attacks. It also amplifies his strength similar to Mandalorian crushgaunts, but through the Force. It is also an Endelaanian symbol of power - the chest glows green, making it a morale symbol. *Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology. Acquired with Morte Clan underworld connections (and the deaths of fourteen people), Mirus has acquired a very small sample of Yuuzhan Vong biots. These currently include: **One amphistaff. His alternate weapon, it tends to form as an effective deterrent for anyone who would attack him. **Ooglith masquer. Used to disguise his face in dangerous situations. *Fury-class Imperial interceptor Void's Whisper. This ship was acquired on his trip to Nathema, and was taken back to Ferro to be repaired for his use. This is now a ship used not only as Mirus' perosnal transport but as a link out to the rest of the Galaxy for Endelaan. *Harrower-class dreadnaught Void Reaper. This ship, acquired over Nathema, is used as Mirus' command ship. Staffed by the people of Endelaan, those he has bought with his family's money plus some slaves, it is a vicious weapon of war outfitted with modern technologies such as dual turbolaser turrets and modern engines and power to ensure that it is a vessel capable of keeping up with the majority of the modern-day vessels of war. It us currently undergoing repair in the Ferro shipyards, where it has to be equipped better for the future. Thread Tracker As A Fighter *To Endelaan *Welcome to your new life - Mirus' training begins *Reaping the Remnants of the Void As A Gladiator In Progress *Unholy Birth *Grab the gems! Kill the heroes! *Chill, dude, I got this. *Blood Pacts and Magic *The Power Of Two (Past Thread) Completed *The Return *Spellbound *Ilum *Blade and Soul *Strength and Power *In the Halls of the Khan *To the window! To the wall! *Ponieeeeeeeeeeeees!!! *The Curse of Clan Zeresh *Mirus' Witching Hour, Part One *Mirus' Witching Hour, Part Two As A Warrior In Progress *N/A Completed *Pride and Glory Power Learning List Knight Neutral *Alter Elements I (Fire) **Flame Burst **Flare **Fireball **Superheat *Basic Art of the Small *Body Adjustment *Enhanced Force Sense **Battle Precognition **Comprehend Speech **Force Sight *Enhanced Telekinesis** **Force Grip **Force Whirlwind **Rend **Throw Lightsaber **Saber Barrier Darkside *Aura of Anguish *Spear of Midnight Black Master Neutral *Alter Elements II (Fire) **Firewall **Firestorm **Heat Wave **Infrared Vision **Self-Immolation *Force Stealth *Force Weapon *Mastered Art of the Small *Mastered Telekinesis **Force Crush **Force Desecration **Force Repulse **Force Flight **Force Wave **Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat *Memory Rub *Tutaminis **Negate Energy Darkside *Aura of Suffering *Mastered Sith Alchemy **Alter/Create Sithspawn **Mechu-Deru Vitae Category:Cavataio Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Starkiller Family Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Cavataio Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Starkiller Family Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:The Sanguine Potestatem